


Видения и сны

by Mariza



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Пророческие сны Рокэ Алва видел с детства. Но далеко не всегда удавалось понять, что именно он видел.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Emilienne Carsi | Edith Lansar, Roque Alva/Justin Pridd, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 13





	Видения и сны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rattenfaenger_von_Hameln  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Рокэ Алва, упоминаются Рокэ/Ричард, Рокэ/Эмильенна, Рокэ/Джастин, Марсель, Хуан, Карлос и Алваро  
> Предупреждения: AU, кроссовер с «Хрониками странного королевства» О. Панкеевой  
> Примечание: написано на ФБ-2019 для команды ОЭ-и-Придды

Запах дыма, сплетаясь с ароматом горных трав, обещал насквозь пропитать всё вокруг и пьянил не хуже вина. Найдётся ли среди благовоний что-то похожее? Он бы охотно воспользовался. А потом, когда всё закончится, придворные щёголи введут этот аромат в моду, и дамы доведут парфюмеров до отчаяния, требуя похожие духи…  
Карьярра, какая же ерунда лезет в голову, когда не спится!..  
Марсель уже задремал, пожелав себе увидеть во сне что угодно, кроме Рожи. Рокэ неслышно вздохнул. Они много говорили, а вот сказали — мало. По крайней мере, он сам.  
Но видения будущего не всегда бывают полезны. И не всегда удаётся предотвратить увиденное. Более того, иной раз и правильно истолковать не получается.  
Уж ему-то это хорошо известно. Намного лучше, чем хотелось бы.

***

В восемь лет он увидел во сне мёртвого брата. Вокруг гремели выстрелы, ржали кони, кричали на разных языках люди. Карлос, очень бледный и спокойный, не кричал, не стонал даже, только смотрел куда-то в небо, а на его груди расплывалось кровавое пятно.  
Подскочив среди ночи, Рокэ первым же делом прибежал к нему и, захлёбываясь слезами и соплями, всё рассказал. Карлос обнял, закутал в одеяло и посмеялся, сказав, что это Закатные твари наслали кошмар, чтобы Рокэ проснулся и поиграл с ними.  
Никто не принял сон всерьёз. Объясняли всё его впечатлительностью. К тому же, еще жива была в памяти потеря Рубена, а Карлос через год отправлялся в Лаик…

В какой-то момент он и сам поверил, что увиденное — обычный кошмар. А потом ему приснился тонущий корабль, и Рокэ ещё полночи трясся, вспоминая вздымающиеся к небу волны, вспышки молний, крики людей и оглушительный треск, с которым ломались мачты и палуба.  
Он рассказал отцу, но тот лишь пожал плечами: кошмары всем людям снятся, кому-то реже, кому-то чаще, ничего странного в этом нет. Но через два месяца погиб сын одного из наставников Рокэ: корабль, на котором он служил, попал в шторм и разбился о скалы.  
— Вот видишь, — убеждал Карлос, — даже если сон про меня был пророческим, то не сбылся. Мою смерть ты видел раньше, чем кораблекрушение, и что? Корабль затонул, а я жив.  
Это звучало разумно, но не успокаивало. Кто сказал, что пророчества должны сбываться в том же порядке, в котором снились?

Но время шло, Карлос благополучно выпустился из Лаик, отслужил положенные три года оруженосцем — и ничего с ним не произошло. Зато умерла Инес, которая никогда Рокэ не снилась.  
И он уже начал думать, что тот сон действительно был просто сном. А кораблекрушение… ну бывает, совпало.  
Карлос, услышав об этом, только рассмеялся, потрепал его по волосам и сказал, что братишка взрослеет.  
Через год он был убит в бою при Хексберг.

Когда отец вернулся в Алвасете, хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: теперь он поверил.  
Закрывшись в кабинете, они обсуждали эти проклятые сны, разбирая каждую деталь, которую Рокэ еще помнил. Где происходило сражение — на берегу, возле города, в долине? Какие мундиры были у солдат? На каком языке они говорили? Утро или вечер? Осень или весна? Как назывался корабль? Сколько было мачт? Кэналлийцы или дриксы?..  
— В Хексберг… всё было, как в моём сне?.. — спросил Рокэ уже под конец разговора.  
— Да.  
— Значит, я мог бы… спасти его? Если бы…  
— Нет, — прервал отец, поднимая на него тяжелый взгляд. — Ты — не мог.

***

Он потребовал, чтобы о каждом пророческом сне ему сообщали немедленно и во всех подробностях. Рокэ согласился.  
И за следующие шесть лет увидел лишь один сон. Золотое кольцо с алыми камнями переходило из рук в руки, лилось в бокалы вино, и умирали люди. Рокэ запомнил только темноволосую девушку в красно-золотом, но лица её не увидел. В руках и вовсе ничего примечательного не оказалось — не опознаешь. Разве что на одной, мужской, он заметил тонкий шрам.  
Впрочем, отцу хватило и этого мутного видения: отъезд в Лаик был отложен на год. Рокэ остался его единственным наследником, терять которого из-за банального яда совсем не хотелось.  
Следующий сон — про «Каммористу» — Рокэ утаил. А потом рассказывать про видения стало некому.

То, что пророчества не так просты, как могут показаться, он в полной мере осознал только после того, как спина покрылась шрамами.  
А ведь мог бы понять… Мог бы заметить, что во сне Эмильенна не так уж испугалась гостей с оружием. Но влюблённость и мнимое превосходство (как же, он ведь знает, что нападут! он будет наготове!) кружили голову, заглушали рассудок.  
Что ж, урок вышел отменным. Рокэ его не забудет. А жемчуг и изумруды, которые он отсылает Эмильенне, помогут в этом.  
Жемчужины прекрасны, но их основа — всего лишь невзрачная песчинка. Изумруды часто имеют трещины, незаметные для глаза. Пророческие сны не всегда показывают будущее напрямую, невольно скрывая суть за красивой картинкой, и приходится думать, цепляться за незначительные на первый взгляд детали, чтобы правильно понять увиденное.

Сны продолжали приходить, рассказывая о войнах, покушениях, убийствах, горных обвалах и смытых водой деревнях. Рокэ приучался анализировать их, одновременно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Он порой напоминал сам себе пса, выслеживающего зверя: где сильнее запах, куда идти?  
Именно это чутье подтолкнуло его отправить разведчиков в Ренкваху после сна о битве, в которой не было ни победителей, ни побежденных — только выжившие. В ином случае он, возможно, и не подумал бы о таком, но если обычные решения не годятся, стоит попробовать необычные.  
И топи оказались проходимы.

Джастин ему не снился. Ни перед той самоубийственной атакой, ни перед отъездом в родительский дом. Даже обидно как-то. Он видел пророчества о смерти едва знакомых людей — а гибель того, кого полюбил, пусть и безответно, предсказать не смог.

***

То, что у судьбы своеобразное чувство юмора, Рокэ знал давно. Но не предполагал, что настолько.  
На правой руке оруженосца с некоторых пор красовался тот самый тонкий шрам, увиденный когда-то во сне про золотое кольцо с алыми камнями. И это Рокэ оставил его, вскрывая гнойный нарыв.  
Юноша, правда, не подозревал, что однажды станет отравителем, и рвался вызвать на дуэль. Хлопал глазами, говорил наивные глупости, возмущался колкостям в адрес Людей Чести, завороженно слушал песни, смотрел — упрямо, сердито, восхищенно…  
Кажется, не Эмильенне стоило жемчуга с изумрудами посылать, а себе самому — письма с фразой «Идиот, не вздумай снова влюбляться». Ежедневно.  
Впрочем, Рокэ сомневался, что это помогло бы.

Видения, пришедшие к нему у алтаря Премудрой Гарры, не были похожи на привычные пророческие сны. Слишком яркие. Слишком многочисленные. Слишком причудливые и непонятные. И… странное чувство — как будто он видел всё через тончайшее стекло, хрупкое, как первый лед на озере, и в то же время — прочнее стали…

…видел, как золотая сеть облепила высокого светловолосого человека, идущего к красивой женщине, и с каждым шагом его плоть таяла, рассыпаясь пеплом.  
…видел Катарину, кружившуюся в танце с ее собственной ожившей тенью. В светлые волосы были вплетены фиолетовые цветы: лепестки осыпались, но рядом распускались новые бутоны. На неё с одобрением смотрели двое мужчин, один из них — в короне.  
…видел Джастина, у горла которого замерло острие меча. Джастин улыбался, глаза лукаво блестели. «Снова вы? Подумать только, из всех, с кем я мог столкнуться… Право, нас сводит вместе сама судьба!» — с какой-то нежной насмешкой говорил он. Со стороны его собеседника доносилось только возмущенное сопение.  
…видел стариков, превращавшихся в животных, и молодых людей, становившихся стариками.  
…видел босоногую девушку, к которой тянулся мертвец. Он прикоснулся к ней — и в тот же миг истлел.  
…видел странных существ, выглядевших как люди, но уже не бывших людьми. Они шли в атаку, и враги погибали, а существа жадно пили их кровь.  
…видел Дика в расстегнутой рубашке, который целовал лежавшего на узкой кровати мужчину с очень белой кожей и длинными черными волосами.

Ричарду, судя по всему, ничего из этого не продемонстрировали. А жаль, Рокэ не отказался бы узнать его реакцию на последнее видение.

***

Надо было что-то решать. Покушения после войны не прекратились, а Дик, словно этого мало, и сам ухитрялся влезть куда не просят. В Алвасете его стоило запереть, а не отпускать навестить родных, оттуда бы не сбежал, не прятал бы священников, не рисковал лишний раз жизнью!..  
Но Рокэ колебался. Объяснение грозило стать долгим и мучительным, разрушая всё, во что Дикон верил. Да и выслушал бы он его до конца? Доверился бы? Не говоря уж о том, что на счёт собственного характера и склонности язвить Рокэ не обольщался — и это, без сомнений, осложнило бы разговор.  
О своих чувствах он решил умолчать. Дела политические важнее, Ричарду, в первую очередь, необходимо понять, кто ему на самом деле враг, а кто союзник. А чувства… чувства подождут. К тому же, не стоило забывать о проклятии…  
Но пока Рокэ думал и колебался, другие действовали.

Знакомое кольцо тускло поблескивало, отражая пламя в камине. Дик напоминал идущего на эшафот.  
Гнев и совершенно дурацкая обида (предал все-таки!) душили, распаляя желание дать себе волю, поквитаться наконец с врагами, убить одних и насладиться ужасом в глазах других. Не этого отчаянного, дурного, сероглазого убить, конечно, он-то и сам готов — поставь бокал, кому говорю! — а других, ызаргов этих в человечьей шкуре. Вырвать ядовитые клыки, срубить головы и, как герои в легендах, бросить к ногам своей любви: смотри, я победил всех чудовищ, что тебе угрожали, теперь мы уедем в мой замок и будем жить там долго и счастливо.  
Карьярра, что за мысли, Рокэ, тебе же не семнадцать…

Но преподать урок этим хвалёным Людям Чести надо. Пусть не забывают: нельзя трогать то, что герцог Алва считает своим. А кто тронет — тот заплатит жизнью.

А Ричарда он все-таки отправит в Алвасете. Там до него не дотянутся ни Штанцлер, ни Сильвестр, ни убийцы. Прикажет загрузить его тренировками, военной наукой, языками, управлением землями — пусть готовится стать полноценным хозяином Надора, вряд ли эрэа Мирабелла объясняла экономические тонкости. Меньше времени останется на размышления о всяких старых больных людях и бледных гиацинтах.

***

Запястья были туго связаны, петля на конце верёвки цеплялась за торчавший из потолка крюк. Палач облизнулся и взмахнул плетью, оставляя кровавые следы на спине пленника.  
— Не дерзи. В Кастель Милагро ты не герцог, ты — ничто. От тех, на первом этаже, хоть польза имеется…  
Вновь свистнула плеть, рассекая воздух и плоть. Ричард дёрнулся, сжимая зубы, чтобы не закричать.  
— Но я могу быть помягче. Надо только попросить… — Палач зашел спереди, отвёл прилипшие ко лбу Дика волосы, погладил по щеке. — Ну как, согласен — или мне продолжить?  
Ответный взгляд был полон бессильной ненависти.

***

Рокэ проснулся в холодном поту.

Отослать Ричарда в Алвасете больше не казалось ему хорошим решением. Палач во сне говорил по-кэналлийски, хоть и как-то странно, с акцентом, что ли. И мелькнувшее в его речи название — явно не замок в Талиге…

Нет, пусть лучше отправится в Агарис, под крылышко Эпинэ, хотя тому за собой присмотреть бы, полюбуется на хваленого Ракана и его так называемых сторонников. А через полгода, когда уже готов будет взвыть от скуки, можно напомнить, что от службы его никто не освобождал и нечего оруженосцу прохлаждаться, пока монсеньор занят делами. Война в Фельпе к тому времени завершится, кардинал временно насытится победой и кровью противников, и можно будет спокойно объясниться. Только перед отъездом надо поручить кое-что Хуану…

Он и представить себе не мог, как всё обернется.

***

Марсель громко всхрапнул, отвлекая от воспоминаний. Рокэ вздохнул, провёл рукой по глазам. Не время думать о прошлом, в настоящем забот хватает — вот только не получается не думать.  
Где он тогда ошибся? Может, стоило взять Окделла в Фельп, а потом оставить с Эмилем? Да, на мальчишку смотреть тогда не хотелось, но он же не истеричная девица, справился бы как-нибудь с чувствами. Зато Дик не связался бы с Раканышем.

И последние новости… Ричард убил Катарину.  
Ричард. Убил. Катарину.  
Да что с ним — и, главное, с ней — могло произойти, чтобы всё так закончилось? Рокэ не сомневался в таланте Катарины дурить голову юнцам.

И новые пророчества, увиденные у алтаря Гарры, не добавляли ясности. Кроме того, о котором он рассказал Марселю, были ещё и другие — как и прежде, словно отделенные от него хрупким и в тоже время прочным стеклом.

…Узкие чёрные глаза с ненавистью смотрят на высокого мужчину в короне. Через миг стоявшая рядом с ним женщина падает замертво, а из её шеи торчит тонкая игла.  
…Катарина что-то шепчет, прислонившись к плечу Ричарда. Ее платье изорвано, а глаза покраснели от слез.  
…Чёрная крылатая тень кружит над городом, сверкая разноцветными глазами.  
…Айрис Окделл, почему-то в мужской одежде и кольчуге, пьёт из сомкнутых ладоней, а потом поднимает голову и смеётся, и её губы перепачканы кровью.  
…Джастин сражается рядом с какими-то кэналлийцами, где-то слева гремит взрыв, и падает на землю красно-чёрное знамя.  
…Огромная пещера, в дальнем конце которой белеют человеческие кости. Один из каменных выступов, похожий на кабанью голову, вдруг истаивает, превращаясь в огромное чудовище, из пасти которого вырывается струя пламени.  
…С шелестом разворачивается свиток, где изящным почерком выведено десятка полтора женских имён, и камни старого города содрогаются от ненависти и жажды крови.

***

Кажется, он провалился сквозь землю в одном мире и попал в какой-то другой. Очень, очень похожий на родной, но при этом… мягко выражаясь, сошедший с ума.  
Рокэ улыбался, поддерживал разговоры, пил вино, воевал. И не мог отделаться от мыслей, что скоро придётся убивать недавних друзей и союзников — потому что в ином случае они убьют его самого.

Появление Хуана стало одним из немногих действительно радостных событий.

— Соберано, — осторожно напомнил Суавес после приветствия и краткого обмена важными известиями, — ваше последнее поручение… то, которое вы дали перед отъездом в Фельп…  
— И что с ним?  
Хуан заколебался.  
— Говори же!  
— Я и мои люди все перевернули, даже в самые глухие деревни наведались, но… Соберано, ни замка, ни местности под названием Кастель Милагро в Кэналлоа нет.  
— Нет? — Невозможно, палач говорил на кэналлийском, он точно слышал, даже это проклятое стекло из видений у алтаря, почему-то возникшее в привычном пророческом сне, не помешало.  
Он ведь не мог ошибиться? Не мог неверно истолковать сон, впервые за много лет?  
— Нет, соберано, — качнул головой Хуан. — Нет и никогда не было.


End file.
